nintendoheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney Heroes Episode: The Universes Tournament Conclusion
Disney Heroes Episode: The Universes Tournament Conclusion Rated: TV-14 (fv) About the Episode In this Episode, the Universe Tournament is at its Final 2 Minutes as Ann Possible, Sora, Kairi, Goku & Rey battle Jiren for the Super Dragon Balls as a Grand Prize Winner. Plus as Jiren goes Full Power, Kylo Ren teams up with Ann's Team, now that he is freed from the Dark Side, and one's thing for sure...this Season Finale will end in a Big Bang. The Episode Act 1 The Episode begins at the Universe's Null Void at a huge Battle Ring Arena where our Heroes see Ann Possible, her daughter Kim & Goku in their Ultra Instinct Super Saiyan form plus Rey guards Sora & Kairi in their Final Form of a Keyblade Master preparing to battle Jiren with only 2 Minutes left in the Universe Tournament. Then Rey finds a Tape Cassette and plays it with a message from the Master of Masters that the final bout will begin in 60 seconds unless one of Fighters goes first. Kylo Ren AKA 'Ben Solo' decides to team up with Ann & Goku if her Team is going to have any chance winning, and he enters the battle Arena to assist Ann & Goku. Jiren decides to end the match right away as he moves in to attack Kylo Ren, but Goku & Ann got the upperhand. Act 2 Quotes (First Lines of the Episode) (At the Universe's Null Void in a huge Battle Arena, Ann Possible, Kim & Goku power up to their Super Saiyan Ultra Instinct form at Full Power as Sora & Kairi prepare themselves as they battle Jiren) Super Saiyan Ultra Instinct Ann Possible: 'Jiren, let's see what you can do with my Expert Skills' Super Saiyan Ultra Instinct Goku: 'There's only less than 2 minutes left in the Tournament Final, so 60 seconds is all that we need' Jiren: 'Since you freed Kylo Ren or I should say 'Ben Solo' from the Dark Side, I think 5 VS 1 will have to do. Now let's finish this' (He goes Full Power with the Infinity Gauntlet he's wearing with all 6 Stones on it) Kylo Ren/Ben Solo: (He enters the battle Arena to assist Ann, Kim, Rey, Sora, Kairi & Goku) 'Jiren, if you think you're going to win this Tournament with the Infinity Gauntlet you're wearing, you got another thing coming.' Kylo Ren/Ben Solo: (Thinking) 'I'll have to risk my life to help Ann, Rey, Goku & Kairi. 1 wrong move and we lose' Rey: (She finds a Tape Cassette that says 'Play Me') 'It's a message from the Master of Masters' (Master of Masters): 'Hello, Rey. You came looking for your Destiny of a Jedi Master...Congratulations, you've found it...Now it's time for the Final Bout of the Universes Tournament Final. You may recognize that Ann, Kim & Goku has mastered Ultra Instinct. Now you'll have an opportunity to work together. All you need to do is defeat Jiren and it's that easy. If you can use the Teamwork of Trust, you can still win. But move with haste, because the Final Bout will begin in less than 60 seconds...unless, of course, someone chooses to attack first. The Choice is yours' Jiren: (He sees Goku standing) 'He's still standing' Super Saiyan Ultra Instinct Goku: 'Believe it, this fight is not over yet, Jiren' Jiren: 'Tell me how. How do you stand up no matter how many times you fall?' Super Saiyan Ultra Instinct Goku: 'Because Vegeta and Rey wanted me, Ann & Kairi to keep moving forward. If I quit, then I betray that Trust, and I refused to let everyone down. So I'll show you that they do' (He powers up and dodges Jiren's energy punch) Ultra Instinct Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'It's time for my Team to finish you off, Jiren. This is my Power' Jiren: 'To hell with your Friendship and your Trust. I worked hard throughout my Life to unlock my full Strength and now I'll show you!!' (He fires the energy attack at Goku's Friends) Ultra Instinct Super Saiyan Goku: (He deflects Jiren's Energy attack) 'How dare you? If you ever so much as attack my friends again...you're gonna PAY!!' (Then he hits Jiren hard with his powerful Martial Arts Punch attacks) (On the stands) Vegeta: 'Go for it, Kakarrot! Now's the time to put Jiren down for the count!' (Back on the Battle Arena) Ultra Instinct Super Saiyan: 'As incredible as you are, now you have to admit that I'm better than you & the Master of Masters' (But before Goku can deliver the final attack to knock Jiren off the Battle Arena, he starts to lose his Autonomous Ultra Instinct form) Goku: (Screaming) (Then he transforms back to normal) Ultra Instinct Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'Goku, what's wrong!?' (On the stands) Beerus: 'What's wrong with Goku?' Whis: 'Goku is losing his focus on his Autonomous Ultra Instinct Form, and it's taking a toil on his body' Gohan: 'Oh-no' Beerus: 'We were so close, Goku almost won the battle and Jiren was nearly through!' Jiren: 'You are a true Warrior, Goku. But you will be defeated and you'll live forever in my Memory. (He prepares to fire his energy at him) Farewell' (But then Jiren get hit by Kairi's Keyblade energy attack) Kairi: 'This isn't over yet, Jiren! (Rey & Sora pair up with her) We still have time for 1 more Play' Rey: 'Let's end this' Kylo Ren/Ben Solo: (He teams up) 'I will help Ann & Goku, whatever it takes' Sora: 'We're gonna have to help Ann & Goku with the Teamwork of Trust' Jiren: 'Now I'll take on all 5 of you starting with Ann's daughter' Ultra Instinct Super Saiyan Kim Possible: 'Here it comes, Jiren' (She attacks) (But Jiren collide Kim's energy punch with his and the energy damage most rocks) (Then Kim fires the Power Blitz at Jiren, but he hits her with an Energy Kick and tossed her off the Battle Arena as she appears on the Stands) Grand Minster: 'Kim is eliminated from the Tournament' Piccolo: 'This is bad. If Ann's Team don't TKO Jiren in the final 30 seconds of the Tournament Final, he'll defeat them in a fast pace' Jiren: 'Enough of this!' (He fires the Energy attack at Kylo Ren/Ben Solo and Rey) (They both use the Force to block it, then Ann shows up with Sora, Kairi & Goku) Ultra Instinct Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'How about we do this together as a Team' Goku: 'Kylo Ren aka Ben Solo and I can back you up long enough for us to defeat Jiren' Kylo Ren/Ben Solo: 'Are you sure about this?' Goku: 'Yes. The 5 of us work together to get this job done, or our Universe is doomed!' Jiren: 'So, Goku. You have returned and once again, you will fall' (He goes Full Power again) (Then Ann deflects Jiren's energy attack) Kairi: 'Now then, Sora...let's work together with Ann, Goku, Rey & Kylo Ren' Sora: 'I'm ready, Kairi...here we go!' (They pull out their Keyblade) Ultra Instinct Super Saiyan Ann Possible & Rey: (Battle Yell) (They both tackle Jiren) (Then Goku & Kylo Ren/Ben Solo attack Jiren as they dodge the attacks) (On the stands) Krillin: 'Wow! Goku & Ben Solo are fighting side-by-side, and the same for Ann & Rey' Rey: 'I want you to throw me at Jiren, right now' Goku: 'Great plan' (Then he throws Rey towards Jiren) (Rey hits Jiren by using the Force) Sora & Kairi: 'Do it!' (On the Stands) Beerus: 'Goku, Ben Solo!' Heroes: 'Go for it! (Jiren quickly stands back up) Jiren: 'Now I understand the secret from Ann Possible's Team...The Power of Trust' Jiren: 'Let your defeat become the final word in the story of the Disney Heroes. (He raises both hands, and unleashes a streak of Force lightning at Ann, but Rey blocks it by using the Ancient Lightsaber) You are nothing! A 19 year-old scavenger girl is no match against my powers! I am Master Xehanort's Alley!' Rey: 'And I...am all the Jedi. (Then she pulls out her designed Lightsaber and sends the Force Lighting at Jiren injuring him as he got sent upwards) Ultra Instinct Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'Now, Goku!' (Goku, Rey & Kylo Ren/Ben Solo combined their Powers to hit Jiren off the ring as Goku & Kylo Ren/Ben Solo also fell off the ring also as Rey stands near the edge of the Battle Arena) Goku: 'Way to go, Ben Solo' Kylo Ren/Ben Solo: 'I'm glad you freed me from the Dark Side...so Thank you' (Groans in pain) Beerus: 'WOW! That's a new Game Plan that Ann has cooked up' (Then Kylo Ren/Ben Solo collapses with his massive injury on his chest) Aqua: 'Ben Solo!' (She checks on him) Han Solo: 'How's my brother doing?' Ava: 'Not good. Jiren used his last massive energy attack hitting your young brother in the chest at his heart, and he's dying' Gohan: 'That's not good, we gotta heal him' Beerus: 'I don't think it's going to help...he chosen his destiny of a Jedi and now...he's free from the Dark Side so he can become one with the force' (Back on the Battle Arena) Kairi: 'Sora, look...Jiren is defeated' Grand Minister: 'Jiren is knocked out of the Battle Arena, the winner of the Universe Tournament Final is Ann Possible's Team...now the Master of Masters including his Team will be erased' (Before Jiren, the Master of Masters, 4 Keyblade Foretellers & Xigbar/Luxu got erased) Goku: 'Jiren...I know we just barley finished the greatest battle of our lives, but I'm already hungry for the next fight. Maybe you don't want to hear this, but I feel like we've gotten stronger together and I think that's worth a lot. I hope to see you again...Jiren' Jiren: (He smiled) 'Thank you...Goku' (Then Jiren, the Master of Masters, 4 Keyblade Foretellers and Xigbar/Luxu are erased) (Timmy Gasby): 'It's finally over! Goku, Rey & Kylo Ren aka Ben Solo combined their powers to send Jiren off the Battle Ring leaving Ann Possible, Rey, Kairi and Sora left standing. Ann's Team wins the Universe Tournament!' (Jimmy Shorts): 'Oh, my sweet Jellyfish. It's Magic!' Kylo Ren/Ben Solo: (Last Words) 'I'm glad you managed to defeat Jiren and destroy the Imperial First Order...together as one with...the Force' (Then he dies & his body vanishes as he becomes One with the Force) Spider-Man: 'Take care, Ben Solo...your sacrifice will be honored' Heroes: (Cheering) Joss Possible: 'WOW! Ann, Goku, Sora, Kairi & Rey has finally defeated Jiren with help from Ben Solo and won the Universe Tournament!' Akima: 'I'm glad that Kim has learned Ultra Instinct Form at the last moment' Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta: 'But she didn't reached Full Power, so I'm proud that she managed to hold her own' Kim Possible: 'And I got eliminated before my Mom & Goku attacked Jiren' Beerus: (He puts his hand on Kim's shoulder) 'But you did well in the battle arena, Kim' Kairi: 'Sora, WE DID IT! We won the Universe Tournament!' (She runs to Sora and hugs him) Sora: 'Ann used the new Game Plan after all' Iron Man: 'Ann, Rey, Sora and Kairi...It's your Time' (He gives Ann & Kim a fist bump) (Last Lines of the Episode) Grand Minister: 'Now that Ann's Team has won the Universe Tournament, it is time to summon Super Sherron' (The 7 Super Dragon Balls appear) Aladdin: 'So what Wish are you going to make, Ann?' Violet: 'It has to be really good' Rick Grimes: 'Since General Hux helped a new Villain named Jiren stole the Infinity Gauntlet and broke Negan out of prison, the enemy used it to erase a few of your new Allies of the Multiverse. So the decision is up to you' Ann Possible: 'I know the one Wish I can make' Rey: 'If you're gonna do this, then let's grant it' Narrator: 'Ann's Team has won the Universes Tournament but Ben Solo sacrificed his life, and now Super Sherron is ready to be summoned. So what one wish could Ann Possible make? Don't miss the next episode of Disney Heroes.' Gallery Category:Live Action/Animation Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Fiction Category:Fantasy Category:Family Category:Friendship Category:Hope Category:Marital Arts Category:Teamwork Category:United Allies Category:Sports